Fate May Cry
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Responsibility didn't define Dante, it never did, it however did define someone he considered his first partner, so he grew to define it in himself for her sake. An alternate telling of Devil May Cry 3.
1. Prologue: I ask of you

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Fate/Stay Night**_

 _ **Prologue: I ask of you**_

* * *

"What do you want, Enzo?"

"That's harsh, Dante! did you forget whose the one bringing you jobs in the first place! how about a little gratitude every now and then huh?"

"Yeah, yeah...so what is it this time?"

It was a typically normal day for Dante, he had woken up, done the essentials...not that hygiene mattered to him anyway, eaten his share of pizza and sat cross-legged at his desk, his telephone lay untouched for the majority of the day and so he had slowly drifted to sleep only to be awoken by his informant or as the professionals like to call it, their manager/agent, Dante couldn't care less about what to call him and so when the enigmatic agent had bursted through the doors of his home, he simply sat uninterested.

"Alright! so this job may be right up your alle-"

"If it has nothing to do with de-"

"It does! that's why I brought you this job, if you decide to take it then the clie-"

Just then, the door to Dante's elaborate business was opened, Dante blinked as the light from the outside blinded his view for a moment, all he could see was a tall man with a white cross embed into his clothing and he snarled "Hey, close the door, will ya?"

"My apologies" came the gruff voice.

The light slowly died down and Dante blinked, his vision slowly clearing up and once again adjusting to the darkness of his closed room, he blinked once more as the man in front of him came into view, he was tall, his hair was messy and he wore the clothing's of a catholic priest with a long gown covering his whole stature to the soles of his feet and only black boots tucked out beneath him, a white cross permeated the collar in front of his neck, his face was marred by wrinkles.

"Dante, this is our client" Enzo remarked, slowly trying to defuse the situation.

"My apologies, mister Enzo, I believe I needed to speak to him personally or else I fear the job would've beem rejected." The man explained, slightly taking a jab at Enzo's negotiation skills, Enzo nervously chuckled at the man.

"It's alright, father Kotomine..." Enzo replied, _"For a priest, this guy sure is a prick...if he wasn't offering that shit ton of money, I would've never brought him to Dante in the first place..."_

The priest slowly approached the desk before him, his hands quietly fastened behind his back, elegantly walking forward, he came to a stop and looked into the eyes of the blue eyed devil hunter. Dante simply nonchalantly glanced at him, his stupour amused at the priest infront of him.

"Greet-"

"Just cut to the chase, what the hell do you want? you must've set up Enzo with a pretty nice paycheck if he brought you here" Dante remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice, as if to nail the matter on the head, Dante glanced at Enzo who shrinked under his gaze. Visibly shaken at the young man's brashness, Kotomine simply smirked.

"Your deductive skills are quite impressive for one so young, very well I'll tell you why I am here, Dante..." he began, his sentence drawling out "In a few hours from now, an event shall take place in this city, this event is known as the holy grail war..."

At this, Dante's ear perked up, his interest now slightly frazzled, Kotomine on seeing this simply smirked to himself and continued "The one who wins this war will end up gaining the chance to have anything they desire with a wish.."

"Heh...like a genie?" Dante replied, amused.

"A crude comparison...but yes." Kotomine replied, slightly taken back at Dante's rough way of speech. Dante simply glanced at him and then placed his arms behind his head as a cushion and then blankly looked at the man.

"Not interested, find someone el-"

"Dante! what are you saying!?" Enzo cried out, disrupting the conversation "Do you realize the amount of cash you're thr-"

"I know and I don't care..." Dante finished with an ultimatum, Kotomine simply remained still, smirking at the man infront of him, he knew this was the most possible outcome and he played his card all the while glancing at the amulet that hung from Dante's neck.

"Would you care then if I were to say that your brother would be participating in this war as well?"

And Dante's eyes immediately widened at the sudden proclamation of his brother, without a moment's notice, he grabbed the gun near his feet and sat on the table infront of the man, the gun pointing straight to Kotomine's forehead.

"You got three seconds to talk before I blow your head off of your shoulders"

Kotomine simply and cautiously drew the gun away from his forehead with his palm, it wasn't that he could move it, it was simply Dante who allowed him to do so, "Such violence is unecessary, afterall I am but the messenger..."

"You gave your message, now scram" Dante replied, thoroughly irritated by the man infront of him.

"Calm yourself, from your reaction, I judge you will take part in this war?" Kotomine asked once more, Dante levelled him with a glare and he smirked "What do you think?" and at the same time, Dante glanced to a cowering Enzo who stoof huddled behind his broken down sofa

"You better get out of here, Enzo...I don't think this party will suit a guy like you..."

"Y-yeah!" with a hurried reply, Enzo simply ran across the room and to the exit leaving Dante and Kotomine alone in the room together.

And Kotomine just smirked and brought his hands togehter, a small flash of light emitted from his hands and Dante watched as a scabbard fell to the floor infront of him, Kotomine simply smirked and began walking away from the confused demon hunter.

"I wish you all the best in this war, Dante...you will need it"

And before Dante could retort, the man infront of him simply dissappeared through his doorway leaving Dante to drench himself in confused thoughts, he simply stared at the scabbard _"The hell is this thing?..."_ and as he moved to reach it, in a moment's notice, a myriad of hell pride's descended upon him out of thin air, slashed, bruised and pierced, Dante's blood leaked onto the scabbard below him while he nonchalantly stood up, what he failed to realize was that the scabbard beneath him began to shake

He smirked and then with a thrust of his open right palm, he sent one of them flying into the wall, the blades stuck out from him while the hell prides stood baffled at him being unharmed by their blades, slowly he began to walk to his jukebox and pointed his finger to the ceiling and then to the jukebox infront of him.

"Let's rock!"

Once said, he pressed the button to turn on the jukebox but it never worked, what however happened was that a mystical blue light emitted itself from behind him and with a small explosion that sent the hell prides flying out of his room, Dante simply turned around slowly, slightly surprised to see what awaited him.

A young woman in her late teens stood before him, her hair golden as the sun and her eyes as beautiful as emerald's., armor covered her whole body and beneath it was a gown marred in azure. Her boots made of metal pressurized the wooden floor beneath her and slowly, elegantly, she locked eyes with the azure eyes of the young man before her. Dante's breath hitched at the sight, slowly she opened her mouth to speak and he stood mesmerized unable to comprehend the situation.

"I ask of you..." she began "Are you my master?"

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey there! I just wanted to get this out to see how it would be received! any questions? leave 'em in the reviews and I'll answer it in chapter 1._**


	2. A whim

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Fate/Stay Night**_

* * *

 **RedRat8: Didn't want to make her too OP, well she is already OP though...but if anything, she has better physical stats meaning she can trade blows on equal terms with a berseker without ever needing to rely on her noble phantasm, also a tad bit of increase in regen.**

 **LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace: They're not in Fuyuki, they're in Dante's city, how the war was held there will be explained in the coming chapters, hehe I don't wanna spoil it with a reply so please excuse me. The story will probably just go the DMC3 route with encounters from other masters, the participating masters will converge on the tower at one point or the other.**

 **coronadomontes: Thank you! please continue reading!**

 **ultima-owner: you bet!**

 **mega1987: Nope! you're not alone! xD**

 **Suzulu4moe: You'll get to know soon! I don't wanna spoil it! so please keep reading! it'll be explained!**

 **Nelo Angelo DMC: I haven't watched Akame's anime version, so I really don't know how different it is from the manga version, I have a story involving Vergil planned after this story though. I'll keep your idea in mind! thank you for the suggestion.**

 **DevilMayCryrocks: Hmmm, not sure at the moment, I left alot of plotholes in the story, a lot of mistakes, grammar and story wise so I'm really not sure, if anything, I probably need to revamp the chapters before updating it once more.**

 **: Maybe, maybe not xD**

 **Guest: I'm not entirely...um, soaked in deadpool's character so I have no idea how he would act, react etc except for breaking the fourth wall, I also haven't seen or read highschool dxd so my apologies ^^ I don't think I can do that.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A whim**_

* * *

A young woman in her late teens stood before him, her hair golden as the sun and her eyes as beautiful as emerald's, armor covered her whole body and beneath it was a gown marred in azure. Her boots made of metal pressurized the wooden floor beneath her and slowly, elegantly, she locked eyes with the azure eyes of the young man before her. Dante's breath hitched at the sight, slowly she opened her mouth to speak and he stood mesmerized unable to comprehend the situation.

"I ask of you..." she began "Are you my master?"

Dante drew blanks at the statement, for one thing, he was mesmerized by the young woman in front of him and the second, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into and so he asked the only thing that came to him at the time while pointing at himself.

"You talking to me, babe?"

"There is no one else here" the woman replied, curtly.

The young woman's steely gaze never departed from the half naked man in front of her, his whole upper body lay bare but thankfully his lower half was clothed in cargo pants and rough brown boots, blood however was leaking from his wounds as the blades around him fell to the floor. Her first thoughts of the young man was that he was shabby and uncouth, at least his appearance was. She blinked once more as he rubbed the back of his neck and let out an agitated sigh.

 _"Where the hell did she come from?"_ Dante thought to himself, he blinked looking to the scabbard that lay behind the woman, his blood was marred on it and his eyes narrowed _"So that's how..."_

The woman however slowly grew agitated at being ignored and steeled her voice once more, placing emphasis on her words "I will ask you again." she began and Dante looked at her.

"Alright babe, listen, you probably got the wrong place, I don't know who your maste-the hell!?" Dante blinked, suddenly assaulted by a sense of pain in his right hand, he tore his glove off immediately blinking at the red markings that ran across his hand, _"The hell is this!?"_

 _"A command seal...then there is no mistake"_ the woman thought, her emerald eyes narrowing on the young man's right hand.

"Our contract is complete, from now and until the end of this war, I will wield my blade solely for your fate, to protect you..." She finished, Dante blinked, suddenly taken back by the statement, he was confused to say the least and his concentration had departed

"Wait..." Dante began, "did you just say 'you'll protect me'?"

Saber simply nodded her head and Dante chuckled in amusement "Thanks but no thanks, babe" he began and he slowly walked past her to the desk behind her "I don't need any protection, especially from a little girl..."

"Little girl?" Saber questioned, anger suddenly rising up within her "I am not a child, I have fought in bloody wars long before you were even born! what gives you the right to call me little!?"

Dante just looked back at her, all the while, removing his blood red coat from his rack "Well for one thing, you're pretty short...heh"

"My stature has nothing to do with my maturi-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" Dante interjected, cutting her off, leaving her infuriated and before she could retort, on stepping forward, she blinked and looked down. her eyes widening

Her breath htiched on seeing the scabbard below her drenched in blood, kneeling down, she saw blood and then she understood, the young man's blood coupled with the scabbard had called her, whatever remained of the summoning circle had all but dissappeared, emerald eyes narrowed on him as her thoughts singled on the entity before her

 _"I see."_

Standing to her full height, she watched as Dante dusted his coat and then questioned him "Your blood summoned me?"

"And what if it did?" Dante questioned once more, glancing back at her, now thoroughly done with dusting his trademark red coat. She finally reached her boiling point and she snapped at him, annoyance and rage flowing through her voice.

"Why are you being so haughty and nonchalant about this? have you not summoned me to take part in the war for the holy grail, master?"

Dante's attention was finally captured by the young woman and he turned to look at her, letting out a sigh "There it is again..." he began and the woman drew back in surprise "What?"

"That war thing...what the hell is it anyway?" He questioned, annoyed.

She blinked a few times incredulous at him, unable to believe what had just transpired and what had exactly escaped from his mouth. _"Inconceivable, does he really not know what is happening? or why I was summoned for that matter."_ She glanced at him, the confusion on his blank face was visible, letting out an audible sigh, she looked to him. _"He isn't lying..."_

"Very well, I will explain it to you..."

"I get to listen to a beauty like you? well..." he remarked, slowly sitting on the table before him "normally I'd pass but now I'm all ears" The sudden comment about "beauty" had caught her off guard but she shrugged it off and looked to him, silencing him with a glare,

"Seven magi take part in this war summoning servants to aid them in the quest of gaining the holy grail, the holy grail in itself is an object with the ability to grant a single person's desire, whatever the wish may be." she explained

"Servants huh?..." Dante mused, before Dante could make a comment on the subject, the woman cut him off almost immediately.

"Yes, servants...heroic spirits that are summoned to do battle to gain the grail, we have each won fame or have accomplished a great deed beyond human ability, whatever the means, we have reached the rank of gods by our own strength..."

Dante remained silent, taking her explanation in, his father came to mind, was it possible that his father too had become one of these "servants"?

"But that is also to our disadvantage, as we are heroes, our names have been recorded and revealing our names, our identity means revealing our weakness. Each of us also have a class of our own, Saber, Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin and finally Lancer, a total of seven classes" She stated and Dante sat amused and uninterested, he once again looked to her as if silently asking her to explain what class she was.

"My class is Saber" came the almost immediately answer, Dante just raised an eyebrow in surprise "Saber huh...so? you like using swords or something?"

"Precisely"

And Dante blanched in surprise, he wasn't hoping to get it right but he did and that itself deserved praise, well in his mind at least. "So, what does this do?" he asked her, pointing to the red markings that ran across his right hand

Saber let out another audible sigh, it was as if she was talking to a child "That is a command seal, it gives you three commands that makes a servant obey without question..."

"Heh..." Dante smirked "so I can make you do anything three times huh? how about a kiss then?"

"Watch your tongue, I will not forgive your vulgarity" She remarked, her gaze now completely leveled into a glare, she was initially caught off guard by his request but she didn't falter for she felt as if she did, he would've taken advantage of her. _"To think of wasting the command seal on such a lewd proposal, does he not know how stupid that is?! is he playing with me!?"_

"I didn't say anything. I just asked for a kiss, is that such a hard thing?" Dante remarked, bringing up his hands in mock defense "For a pretty noble lady, you've got a lot of di-"

"Enough!" Saber reprimanded him, "Master or not, I will not forgive such disrespect!"

"Fine, fine...whatever you say, goldylocks" Dante answered, simply smirking at the annoyed Saber.

"Goldylocks!?" Saber questioned, surprised and annoyed at the title. "such a title is-"

"You got a name?" he asked, cutting her off almost immediately, she glared and then proceeded to speak once more.

"It is impolite to ask someone else's name without giving one's own" she remarked, placing her hands at her hips and Dante let out an audible sigh

"Well then, the name's Dante..." he answered, amusement laced in his voice

"Dante...I see" she said, she looked thoughtful for a moment and then snapping her head up, she leveled him with a glare "regardless I do not wish to share my name even with my master, it would be disastrous if my identity was revealed to the enemy when in battle" she answered and then continued "However you may call me Saber..."

"Alright, goldylocks it is then.." Dante answered, thoroughly enjoying poking fun at the enraged servant.

"Do not-"

"Yeah, yeah...I heard you the first time, so tell me" Dante began, cutting her off "this grail, can it grant anything?"

Saber slowly composed herself, irritation flowing through her veins _"This boy! no!...I will not allow him to have his way, I must remain calm"_ slowly composing herself, she looked to him once more

"Yes, anything that the winner of the war desires..."

"So tell me..." Dante began, looking at her square in the eye "you don't have a wish?"

"I-..." she stumbled, looking away from him "I do..."

"Heh, alright then" Dante smirked _"So what does Vergil want with this grail?"_ he glanced to the small potrait that lay next to him, Saber didn't let it go amiss and she too glanced to the potrait, in it laid, a photo of a woman, her hair was as golden as Saber's, wearing a black gown with a blood red shawl covering her shoulders and a smile that could melt even the heart of a demon, Saber however looked to the young man in front of her, her eyes narrowed

 _"White hair...and that face, could he...possibly be"_

Dante however gritted his teeth. _"Is that what he's thinking of doing? bringing mom back?...,"_ he thought to himself, now agitated, he grabbed his coat and ignoring the woman beside him, he treaded to the exit of his establishment.

"Wait!" she called out and Dante glanced at her "What now?"

"It's not safe for a master to-"

"Listen, goldylocks, stop calling me your master, I don't like it, you can stay here or follow me, I don't care either way, just don't get in my way, I got a score to settle.." he remarked and with a loud thud, he kicked the door of his establishment, she watched in surprise as he held out his right hand and almost immediately, a sword arrived from the rack to his right, on taking a closer look at the sword, she blinked, the style was demonic which caused her to confirm her previous suspicions, walking through the door, he nearly disappeared.

Saber unable to comprehend the brashness and the moodswings of the young man stood confused, letting out an audible sigh, she knelt down and placed her right hand on the scabbard beneath her, the next second, it vanished with a golden light _"Avalon...finally"_ slowly standing up, she looked to where Dante had dissappeared too

 _"I ended up with a difficult one this time...he infuriates me but..."_

And slowly she walked to the exit of the establishment, intent on following Dante.

* * *

Outside the shop, Dante was met by a myriad of hell prides, simply smirking and his coat draped over his right shoulder, he began walking to the center but not before the upper column of wall from his shop collapsed behind him, he glanced back, his eyes widening every so slightly and slowly bent his head in mock sadness.

"Damn it!" he stated "you guys totally wrecked my shop and I haven't even named it yet!"

And slowly he turned around, enraged, tossing his sword up, with multiple swirls, he tossed his coat around and wore it, the back end of his coat fluttering in the wind, once worn, he lifted his arm into the sky and grabbed rebellion as it fell to the ground, holding it, he pointed it to the ground but not before he sneezed from the dust that had been built up around him from his flamboyancy,

Saber had seen his show boating and didn't exactly know what to make of the young man, she stood dumbfounded and when he sneezed, she blinked as a low rumbling graced their presence, she looked up and immediately jumped to the side to avoid a big chunk of debris from falling onto her, gasping in surprise, she looked to the rock and then to Dante who slowly looked back to the building.

"My shop!" he screamed in agony, gritting his teeth, he slowly looked to the hell prides that surrounded him. "I hope you have enou-"

"Master!" a shrill scream nearly made him face fault over and he blinked and looked back to see Saber levelling a glare at him "Wha-"

"Does the term "caution" not apply to you!? I was nearly crushed by those debris!" she shouted at him, enraged at his recklesness.

"Well you shouldn't have followed me in the first place, how was I supposed to know that would happen!?" Dante retorted, now thoroughly irritated himself leading to Saber to blanch in surprise, incredulous at the statement that had departed from Dante's lips.

 _"Why you!..."_ Saber thought out enraged, "Fix that attitude of yours, you uncouth child!"

The hell prides on the other hand stood baffled at the mixed exchange going on in front of them, looking to each other and then to their marked target, they honestly didn't know what to make of the matter, it was as if they were watching a child being reprimanded by his mother not that they had seen such a thing in the first place, so the current exchange baffled them to no end.

"Stop nagging me already! can't you see I'm busy here?!"

"Nagging!?" Saber exclaimed thoroughly surprised, it immediately turned to anger "I'm complaining about how reckless you are! I wouldn't do so if you were actually cautious! a master behaving so childishly is unacceptable!"

 _"Damn..this lady...she makes Nell look better."_ Dante thought out in irritation and then he pointed rebellion to the hell prides in front of him "Sorry, I'm a bit annoyed right now so I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, okay?"

The hell prides simply tilted their heads in response and in the next second Dante jumped into the fray, when he had begun fighting, Saber blinked, her stress and annoyance now relieved, she was free to think clearly and on doing so, her eyes widened on seeing the hell prides.

"What? are those demons?" she whispered in surprise _"Why are demons appearing during the holy grail war? did another master summon them?!"_

And before she could reach a conclusion, the hell prides were all but defeated, Dante placed rebellion over his shoulder and looked on bored "Is that all?...man, what a-" he blinked as a screech echoed through the confines of the city, Saber looked on as well, surprised by the drastic turn of events, she looked to Dante who suddenly grew cautious much to her surprise.

And finally the enemy had shown itself, a being taller than the hell prides, the hell vanguard, carrying a purple scythe, it's whole body was covered in a blackish hue as if darkness itself was it's clothing, Saber slowly stepped forward feeling that Dante would need her help, without a warning and with a smirk, Dante jumped in, clashing with the vanguard, scythe and sword clashed while sparks eroded the area, Saber stood quietly and watched him fight.

 _"He's been trained...well, there's almost no openings"_

Dante on the other hand was enjoying the fight, the vanguard was putting up a much better fight than he expected, "Heh, you're pretty good" and once again they clashed, but this time, the vanguard pulled back, it's hand stretching outwards and it aimed for Dante's head, with a well timed roll, he rolled to the side and drew out ebony, he moved to pull the trigger but not before it disappeared completely into thin air. Dante blinked and slowly stood to his full height, a small ripple appeared on the ground which Dante was oblivious too but not Saber.

"Below you!" she shouted

"What?!" he gasped in surprise to see the ripple beneath him, he narrowly dodged to the side but not before the ripple appeared behind him, he glanced back, he was caught _"Shit!"_

And as soon as the vanguard appeared, Saber jumped into the fray, with one single slash, the vanguard skidded away from them, visibly wounded. Dante's eyes widened, she had saved him, his gaze lay on her back and he watched as she glared at the demon in front of her.

"Why is a demon like you here?" she questioned to the vanguard and her answer came all too swiftly, the ground beneath her began to shake, buildings began toppling and debris fell, she nearly lost her footing but the sudden opening was all the vanguard needed as it moved to strike her down, her eyes widened as a gun shot tore through the air straight into the face of the vanguard and it screamed in pain and jumped away from them from building to building until it disappeared

"We're even.." Dante called out from behind her, rotating ebony over his finger, he placed it back in his holster, Saber just looked back at him and before she could retort, the shaking began once more as buildings toppled and a massive tower emerged from the ground, Saber's eyes widened as did Dante's who slowly stood to his full height and walked in front of her.

His eyes narrowed and he could see a blue figure peering down at him from the top of the tower, he grew irritated _"Vergil...it's been two year's since we last met, where does the time go?"_

* * *

Up above the demonic machination, Vergil peered down onto his younger brother, his eyes narrowing as thy locked eyes, even far away; their gazes did not falter _"Soon Dante..."_ calmly, he thought to himself, from behind him, heavy footsteps trotted it's way to him, he didn't turn back, he stood calmly as the footsteps grew louder and louder and then stopped right next to him, am massive armor of white and red stood next to him and a muffled voice called out to him.

"So that's your brother huh? master?"

Vergil didn't answer rather simply remained quiet, peering down at Dante from his lofty height, the voice, now annoyed called out to him once more "The least you could do is answer!"

The blue coated devil looked to the armored figure next to him, spared it a glance and then simply walked away "Just do as you are told"

The figure didn't like his mannerisms, it didn't like how Vergil's manner of speech and coldness reminded it of someone, someone it hated, detested. It looked down from the tower and sparing Dante one last glance, followed after Vergil.

* * *

"What is this tower?." Saber whispered in surprise.

"Guess that's where the party is.." Dante answered, glancing back at her, he wasn't smirking, he was serious and Saber just looked on as he began to move forward.

"Wait!" she called out and Dante stopped.

"Yeah? he asked

"I have no reason to see why you wish to go alone, is it because you dislike me as your ser-"

"Oh man, geez, listen.." he began, slightly annoyed, turning around to look at her "I don't dislike you, infact I'm really starting to like you since you saved my ass and all but I really don't care about being a master or whatever the hell you wanna call it, I don't care about this war either..."

"Then why have you taken part in it?" questioned a surprised Saber, now thoroughly confused as to why she was summoned to the young man's side.

"I didn't" Dante answered, looking at her plainly "Someone sent me an invitation to a party and guess what that invitation was, babe?" he called out to her, smirking "You were it"

"But then why do you fight if you're not taking part in this war?" Saber questioned him, utterly confused at the young man before her, Dante looked at her, "Does it really matter?" he asked her, thoroughly annoyed by the barrage of questions.

"It does! why do you fight if you have no claim in this war? and if by chance, you end up winning then what do you propose to do with the holy grail?!"

"I don't really care about the grail, didn't you have a wish or something?" he asked her, changing the subject almost immediately

"Yes but..."

"Then fine, there's my reason, you happy now?" he asked her, in a mocking tone. Saber blinked, suddenly taken back by his answer, she pursed her lips and began to speak once more "I do not understand...are you saying you will fight to get the grail for my sake?"

"If it makes you stop nagging me all the time then yeah..." he answered nonchalantly.

She blanched in surprise, utterly terribly confused at Dante's answer, he had decided to fight for her sake on a whim, without no plan and without any purpose, she didn't know what to do, he was an enigma to her, they locked eyes for a moment, confusion in one pair and amusement in the other.

"I do not understand you..." she began, her voice reaching a low whisper "how can you decide something of this magnitude so casually!? you do not even know what my wish is!"

"Then all you gotta do is tell me when you want to" Dante answered, once more, smirking. Her breath hitched at his answer, confusion blinding her _"Why...why does he act like this is nothing of concern to him? it's as if consequences and rewards are irrelevant to him, how can he decide such a thing on a whim!?"_

"So you done? cause I'm gonna get going...can't be a rude guest and have my brother waiting, now can I?" he asked her.

"Brother?" Saber questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, chances are whatever that tower is, it was my brother's doing and this war? he's in it too and by the looks of things" he glanced around with a smirk and then back to her "That pretty much isn't a good thing"

"If your brother is in this war as well then it's possible that he too has a servant" Saber interjected, hoping to finally make Dante listen to reason. _"So he was lying by not having a reason to fight, he wants to stop his brother..."_

"And what if he does?"

"You will need my help, regardless of how skilled you are" Saber explained, Dante slowly let out an audible sigh and turned around "Do whatever you want...but if you're going to tag along, don't call me your master..."

"I see.." Saber answered, she stood thoughtful for a moment and looked to a retreating Dante "Then..." she paused for a moment and called out to him "is it acceptable to call you by your name?"

Dante stopped once more, surprised and then glanced back to her "Do whatever you want" he smirked and then began his treak once more and then she called out to him "Wait" he stopped once more, looking back at her simultaneously letting out an audible sigh "Man, again? what now?"

"You said you would win the grail for my sake, for my wish..."

"Yeah, I did, so?"

She glared at him, her emerald eyes piercing his very being "You will regret it, Dante...I promise you will."

"Does it look like I care?" he asked her and then smirked, beginning his trek once more "Try to keep up, goldylocks"

Saber looked on annoyed but then with an audible sigh, she too began walking forward treading behind the young man. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **AN: So that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it! as usual! any questions, leave it in the reviews! I was playing through Fate Hollow/Ataraxia, it was very well done, I loved spending time with all the characters, it was an amazing experience, if you guys haven't played it yet. I hope you do when you get the chance. Avenger's character was amazing to say the least, he reminded me alot of DMC3 Dante for some reason, then again all protagonist's who are lazy and laced with sarcasm do. Anyway! till next time! ^^**_


	3. Red and Black

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Fate/Stay Night**_

* * *

 _ **Crossoverstoryfanatic: It's all one big happy family reunion!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you! hope you continue reading!**_

 _ **the lone soul: I hope so too.**_

 _ **DarkMessiah: Yes DMC3 only. Yes Arkham and Lady are in here as well, you'll know their servants and if they're in the war soon enough**_

 _ **RedRat8: Saber's mental health RIP**_

 ** _Guest: Deadpool's pretty um...straightforward ^.^"_**

 ** _flamelegendvargas: Thank you very much!_**

 ** _Suzula4moe: ...someone should write a fanfic like that, it'd be hillarious._**

 **allan: I'll try my best to update fast but life sucks, I really dislike DmC's Donte for the fact that they made him replace OG Dante. I'm glad DmC's story is over and done with, there are rumours going on for a potential DMC5.**

 **Meech Macko: She probably thinks of Dante to how she thinks of Mordred, brash, arrogant, rude, hardly traits she would find appealing. I will try my best to deviate from the game in terms of dialogue. Vergil's stake in the story will be explained cause it ties into another fanfic I'm thinking of writing. Thank you for the reviews, Meech, always a pleasure reading them.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Red and black**_

* * *

Dante and Saber had begun their trek towards the tower that illuminated the city, she followed behind him silently, he did not say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him rather she simply regarded his actions while walking, one of his guns was placed over his shoulder and he nonchalantly carried himself without a care in the world. Her emerald eyes stayed on his back, she didn't know what to make of his attire either, a red coat that barely covered the front of his body. She felt as if he was more of a ruffian than anything and her musings at one point did prove to be true to a degree

Dante on the other hand could feel her gaze on his back, he thought of commenting, using her as a medium for his jokes but he decided against it, she'd probably lecture him or even start shouting at him...again and so he silently walked forward until they found themselves along a narrow path that connected itself to the tower and much to his irritation, the path was blocked by rubble, a mountain load of such.

"Tch..."

He made his irritation clear and he stopped, Saber stopped behind him and her gaze began to trek through her surroundings, the night sky had darkened the buildings around them and eerie noises greeted her ears, she didn't like how dark the place seemed and slowly from the darkness, footsteps, a multitude of so began.

"We're surrounded.." she stated, Dante heard her, he didn't disregard her observation, he just chuckled

"Heh.."

And slowly he brought out the second gun from his holster and rotated it on his finger and grabbed it, grasping both of them tightly. Saber narrowed her eyes as the footsteps drew closer and closer, from the dreary corners of the side alleys, more of the hell prides' appeared, she readied her weapon, grasping at the handles of the invisible weapon, Dante glanced back at her, focusing rather on her hands.

"You scared of showing off what you're holding?" he asked her.

"To a degree, yes" Saber answered, Dante blinked and turned to look at her, she knew his attention was on her so she continued "Do you not remember about how it is imperative that my identity is kept a secret?"

"Yeah...the thing about you being a servant" Dante murmured, recalling how she had lectured him on the matter.

"It's possible that an enemy master or a servant could be watching us, as such, it is better to keep my weapon hidden" she explained, her eyes never leaving the demons that approached them, Dante removed his gaze from her and smirked

"Whatever you say..."

She glanced at him and then back to the hell prides before her "Should the need ever arise to use it, I will need your permission"

Dante raised his eyebrows in surprise and it slowly evolved into a mischievous smirk once more "Permission huh? alright then, how about I just give you permission to use it right now?"

Saber rapidly blinked ins surprise at the absurdity of the statement and looked to him annoyed, her gaze was unnerving as Dante simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "What? you did ask.."

"I will ask you when it is _ **necessarry**_..." Saber answered, putting complete emphasis on the last word of her statement. Truth be told, Dante was curious as to what Saber wielded, an invisible weapon...that was a first for him and it'd be a pain for anyone who fought her, the weapon's length and reach wasn't known and before Dante could retort with a witty remark.

"Watch out!" Saber called out to him, pushing him aside, she deflected a blue arrow that had aimed itself at Dante, her emerald eyes narrowed on the assailant and found it to be huddled on the rooftops. _"Another demon..."_ more of the same type appeared over the rooftops as her gaze lingered on them

Her eyes were so fixed on the demons above her that she reacted a bit too late to the ones that closed in on her on the ground, she moved to avoid the slash from a hell pride from behind her when a gunshot tore through the air, she blinked and watched as the demon in front of her disintegrated into nothingness, she looked to see where the gun shot came from and saw Dante lying down in a corner with a couple of trashcans huddled next to him and a banana peal on his head.

"You know..." he began, slowly standing up and dusting his coat "It's nice you care enough to save me and all but maybe next time, you shouldn't throw me into a garbage can.." finally standing to his full height, he threw the banana peel onto a demon blinding it for a moment.

"And I just had a bath too...great" Dante murmured, shooting a small glare at Saber.

"M-my apologies" she stuttered, immediately regaining her composure, she continued "but such a thing would not have happened if you had paid attention to your surroundings"

Dante drew back in surprise _"Did she just put the blame on me for what she did?"_ he narrowed his gaze on her and questioned all the while pointing to himself "So it's my fault?"

Saber didn't answer this time, rather she looked away from him and nodded her head, unable to meet his gaze. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he looked to the demons that lay in wait for them, above and on the ground and then he looked back to Saber who refused to meet his gaze, he smirked.

"Alright goldylocks, two can play at that"

"W-what?" Saber questioned, surprised and before she could receive an answer from her current master, he had disappeared from her view completely, Saber looked around frantically _"Where did he go!?"_

"Wooo!"

She blinked and saw him on a nearby rooftop, slashing away at the arrow shooting demons, she blanched in surprise to see him jump from one rooftop to another, what had caught Saber off guard was not his nonchalant attitude but his speed, he had moved from one point to another in a fraction of a second, his laughter echoed from the distance like a madman, Saber snapped out of her musings and before she could call out to him, it struck her, he had left her to fend for herself, a whole group of hell prides' had surrounded her, she gritted her teeth, she was annoyed, irritated, she looked to the demons that surrounded her and her glare magnified, this would indeed be a good opportunity for her to blow off stress.

Dante, now finished on his end simply stood on an empty rooftop and watched her maul the demons entirely "Well...looks like she doesn't need any help" he clapped his hands, the dust jumping off of his gloves and then looked around for an entrance to the tower and he had found it, he jumped down from the rooftop, but on doing so, he bent to the side almost immediately, a hell pride had been blown towards him which he had narrowly avoided, the hell pride on the other hand wasn't nearly as lucky, embedded into the wall from the force of the impact, it fell to the ground and disintegrated into dust.

"Tough luck, pal..." Dante told it, shrugging his shoulders, he looked back to Saber

The woman in question had now seen him and shot him a glare, "Heh! looks like you had fun" Dante answered her glare with a witty remark, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"This is not a game and you should stop treating it as such!" she snapped at him, enraged

"Man, you're a big party pooper, you know that?" he answered her, annoyed. "Why don't you lighten up a bit?"

"Dante...let me make this clear to you" she began, slowly composing herself from her wrath that threatened to spill over "you are in a war for an object that can grant anyone's desire.."

Dante simply paced around listening to her "People will kill both you and me in order to acquire it, it isn't a game.."

"I don't see the problem..." Dante answered, looking at her "you gotta try pretty hard to kill me, you wanna give it a shot?"

"W-what?!" Saber stuttered, surprise evident in her whole being.

"You wanna give it a shot? killing me I mean" he smirked at her and she knew he was playing with her, reveling in her annoyance.

"Don't be a fool! why would I aim to kill my master? I would disappear as well and we would both lose the war" she explained, thoroughly bewildered at his absurd proposal, his gaze never left her and all he could do was smirk at her.

To Saber, it was unnerving, this brashness, arrogance had reminded her of someone she knew and she didn't like it, she did not like the memories it brought her, she did not like his mannerisms, she did not like how he pranced around danger like a child and yet there was a certain longing in her to do what she couldn't do before and as she moved to question as to what he actually meant and to demand him to stop playing games with her, a small ray of red lighted itself in the \night sky, the reflection bounced off Saber's emerald eyes and she screamed, while ever moving forward.

"Dante!"

A searing shot of red tore through the air and Saber's eyes widened as a red arrow of light tore through Dante's chest, his blood spilled onto the ground and onto her armor, her breath hitched as the arrow passed her, missing her entirely but on hitting a wall a few meters behind her, an explosion rocked the vicinity, she didn't glance back, her vision lay on her dead master's body, her chance was lost and now she had to return back. She stood speechless as Dante's body collapsed onto the floor beneath them, lifeless, her gaze lingered on his body for a few moments as she recalled his words

 _"I don't see the problem..." Dante answered, looking at her "you gotta try pretty hard to kill me, you wanna give it a shot?"_

 _"Fool..."_ Saber thought in bitter regret _"Why did you choose to tempt fate?"_

She had failed herself and her master, snapping out of her stupor, her vision snapped to a rooftop well away from her, she had caught the assailant, white hair, a red and black robe and a smirk greeted her vision and all she could do was glare as the assailant slowly disappeared from her view, she would disappear as well now, forced to repeat a cycle she didn't need.

* * *

"That was almost too easy..."

"Heh, seems I got the first blood"

"Excuse me? 'I'?"

The voice called out, infuriated, irritated and all it got in return was a chuckle that undermined it "I was the one who killed him, you just sat there, Rin."

Rin glared at the source of the voice and with an irritated sigh, the young lady in question wore a full sleeve red shirt with a small white cross embroiled onto the upper part of the shirt, a black skirt, black stockings and black shoes, all covered up majorly by a black sweater like cloak, her wavy black hair was her defining feature as they swayed once she looked away in annoyance and then back to the source of the voice

 _"Pompous idiot, why did I have to end up with someone like him as a servant?"_

"Still mad that you ended up with me?"

Rin glared back, shook out of her thoughts "What do you think, Archer?"

The man known as Archer simply smirked, closing his eyes "Since when did you start caring about what I think?

"Tch! enough of this, let's leave before another one shows up..." she answered, disregarding his question entirely, rising from her seat, she moved to exit the roof of the building, her thoughts going back to a singular line from someone she knew all too well.

* * *

xxFlashbackxx

 _"You will meet at least two masters' who defy any sense of logic and reason in this war even to a magical sense, you best be on your guard, Rin..."_

 _"What did he mean by that?! that damn priest..."_ She thought in ire as she recalled the memory, the whole war seemed suspicious to her, for one, it was outside Fuyuki city, the second, the massive tower that had appeared and finally the third, demons, demons were so scarce in Fuyuki that one would think of them as but a myth, a foil to a fairy tale, she didn't know what to make of the situation.

 _"Why is it taking part away from Fuyuki? this makes no sense!"_

 _"This is what has been decided by the church.." Kotomine answered, calmly._

 _"And what of the others!? the Einzberg's and the Matou?! did they agree to it?"_

 _"They have, you're the last one who has yet to decide and even if you decide against what the church has ordained, the majority still lies in their favor"_

 _Rin blanched in surprised on hearing that the two families had agreed, making her voice mute on the matter, she couldn't understand how they could have let this pass or even agreed to the terms resigning herself, she let out a sigh._

 _"Fine, I get it and where is it going to be held?"_

 _"A nameless city, you will be transported there at a designated time, once you enter, only three or two participants will be sent back to Fuyuki once the number has been trimmed down, this is to avoid needless destruction and to make clean up easier, basic necessities will be provided along with a safe house, I will be present there as well"_

 _"I didn't ask about you" Rin snapped in annoyance_

 _"Yes, well...if you do end up losing, you can always run like a pathetic coward and ask me to protect you" Kirei answered, chuckling in sarcasm._

 _"That won't happen so you should stop thinking it will" Rin answered, determination etched in her voice, Kotomine simply smirked and then began his trek to the exit of her mansion leaving an annoyed Rin in his wake, she closed her fist tightly, not allowing her anger to get the better of her._

 _"I'll win"_

* * *

Grabbing the knob of the door before her, her gaze lay on it for a moment as she recollected her thought's, letting out an audible sigh, she moved to open the door but not before the clash of steel greeted her ears, she looked back immediately and saw Archer stuck in a duel and his enemy?

"No...how?!" she blanched in surprise _"The master was killed then why is the servant?!"_

"Hey there..."

A voice called out to her from above, Rin blinked as a sense of dread covered her, slowly she looked up to the roof of the small exit and above her, a white haired teenager sat on the roof, looking down at her with a smirk, a red coat and dirty brown pants greeted her vision as she stepped back and glared, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"Rin!...ugh! don't just stand there!"

Archer called out to her, struggling to fight, he was at a disadvantage, a big one. Rin heard him but there was almost nothing she could do, it was checkmate, she was caught off guard and she had payed dearly, she was going to lose, in a last act of defiance, she brought up her right hand, her opponent simply looked on nonchalantly

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, babe..."

She watched as he pointed to the fight, Archer had been all but defeated, down on one knee with an invisible weapon to his throat, "A-Archer..." she whispered in surprise, looking back to her opponent, she glared.

"You, how did you survive?"

"Heh, now that would be telling" Dante answered her, seated nonchalantly above her on the roof. Rin grew agitated, this was an amateur mistake she had exhibited and she was about to pay the price.

"So, Rin's your name, huh?"

Rin was surprised at the question, she was about to be killed and her would be murderer was asking for her name of all things. "W-Why should I tell you!?"

"Well you don't need to but seeing as you tried to kill me and all, guess you must be one of those masters taking part in this war" Dante summarized, drawing to a conclusion.

Saber stood triumphantly, looking down at the her defeated opponent, the resemblance was uncanny, the man before her reminded her of Dante, her emerald eyes glared on and then glanced back to her master who sat on the roof unharmed, his wound all but gone and she recalled how it had happened.

* * *

xxFlashbackxx

 _"Fool..." Saber thought in bitter regret "Why did you choose to tempt fate?"_

 _She had failed herself and her master, snapping out of her stupor, her vision snapped to a rooftop well away from her, she had caught the assailant, white hair, a red and black robe and a smirk greeted her vision and all she could do was glare as the assailant slowly disappeared from her view, she would disappear as well now, forced to repeat a cycle she didn't need._

 _But something was wrong, she had to have disappeared the moment Dante was killed, she stood still for a moment as the thought flashed through her mind, the notion of him still being alive crossed her mind, but it couldn't be, the arrow had torn through his chest but there she was, still existent on this plane, she rushed to his side immediately and moved to turn him over and when she did, she saw him smirking at her, her eyes widened and she let out a sudden yelp of surprise and jumped away from him._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Owww...damn, that's going to leave a mark" Dante muttered, slowly rising to his feet, Saber sat on the ground, her legs had given way and all strength had vanished from them on seeing the dead Dante now back to life "H-How?!" she whispered, watching the young man before her dust his attire, once done, he looked to her and smirked._

 _"Hah! told you it wouldn't be that easy! man! the look on your face!" he chuckled, amused._

 _Saber's emerald eyes widened, the wound on his chest was all but gone and slowly it turned to anger "You fool!" she screamed and Dante stopped his merry laughter surprised, she raised herself to her feet and shot him a death glare marching up to him._

 _"How did you survive?! That arrow tore thr-"_

 _"Who knows?" Dante answered, cutting her off, shrugging his shoulders, he continued "maybe you should try asking God or someone..." and then smirking once more, he brought his face close to hers "What? don't tell me you were worried or something?"_

 _Saber drew back in surprise "W-worried!? I was doing nothing of the sort!"_

 _"Aww, so you do care" Dante chuckled, teasing her once more and then glancing to the rooftops, "So...he shot me from there, huh?"_

 _"I know their location..." Saber answered, calming herself "after we have dealt with them, you will explain to me how you are still alive"_

 _"If I feel like it..." he answered nonchalantly. "And lighten up, would you? I told you it ain't that easy to get rid of me..."_

* * *

Coming to her thoughts once more, Saber's gaze lay on Dante, her attention however never leaving the defeated opponent in front of her.

Rin didn't know what to make of the young man before her, he was dressed like a stripper! and he looked as if he was a mirror of a younger Archer, she glanced back to Archer who knelt down defeated and then to her assailant, barring their skin color and their facial features, they looked almost the same, she looked back to him and gave him an ultimatum.

"Make it quick" she stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I said make it quick! you're going to kill me anyway so make it quick."

Dante simply chuckled "Alright then..." bringing Ebony up from his holster, Rin remained silent, was this it? is this how she would meet her end? before she could even think about anything else, he shot it and Rin closed her eyes in an instant, the gunshot tore through the air, a moment passed, she opened her eyes, she was alive and Dante was still pointing the gun but not at her.

She looked to where he was pointing, behind her, glancing back, her eyes widened as she watched a demon disintegrate, he had not killed her but saved her. An army of hell prides swarmed at the building they were currently on and before Rin could react, he jumped down and grabbed her, hoisting her on his shoulder.

"H-Hey! wait! what are y-you?!"

"Just stay there like a good little girl and be quiet..." Dante commanded her all the while shooting at the demons that appeared from the exit behind him, he glanced to Saber "Get moving" Saber complied almost immediately, there was a golden opportunityy to finish off Archer but the circumstances had prevented her from carrying it out, glaring down at Archer, she spoke

"Carve this defeat into your heart, next time...you will not be let off so easily, Archer"

Saber then moved towards Dante while Archer slowly rose to his feet, glancing at him, Dante smirked "What a cheap knock off..." and then locking gazes with him for a moment, he threw Rin from the rooftop, she screamed and Archer dived after her.

"We better get going too" Dante told her and Saber simply nodded.

* * *

 _ **AN: Till next time!**_


	4. Respect

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry and Fate/Stay Night**_

* * *

 _ **Mission 3: Respect**_

* * *

"Carve this defeat into your heart, next time...you will not be let off so easily, Archer"

Saber then moved towards Dante while Archer slowly rose to his feet, glancing at him, Dante smirked "What a cheap knock off..." and then locking gazes with him for a moment, he threw Rin from the rooftop, she screamed and Archer dived after her.

"We better get going too" Dante told her and Saber simply nodded, seeing her serious facade, Dante's lips twiled into a small smile, Saber had caught this, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight, she didn't say anything rather stood in silence, locking gazes with him. She watched as both of his hands descended into his coat's holasters, with one finger from each hand, he grabbed both Ebony and Ivory, rotating them both simultaneously around his index fingers

"Heh" he glanced at her and then without a moment's notice, he passed her, Saber's eyes widened as she watched him dive from the rooftop "Wai-"

"Race you to the bottom!" he called out with a dazzling smirk, she blinked before it hit her, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes while her open left hand clenched into a tightened fist "Dante..."she growled, thoroughly infuriated by him, her ears however were greeted to a myriad of gunshots, fury transitioned into concern and she rushed over to the edge of the rooftop, an innumerable number of demons lay all round him, defeated and fading into blackness.

Dante's gaze had sullen _"There's alot more of them than usual..."_

The number of demons that had spawned was enough to give him concern, of course it was a good workout for him, the last time he mused about having any such a challenge was when his dear brother had descended upon him, his gaze then turned to the tower and he lay silent, letting out a small sigh, his gaze then turned back to Saber who stood on the rooftop looking down at him, he smirked and called out to her

"Hey goldylocks! you coming or what?"

Saber lay silent as he called out to her in a mocking tone, her emerald eyes shone in the darkness, her mind contemplating him...his brashness, his childishness. It was as if the roles were reversed to her, she felt like a guardian taking care of her ward but what puzzled her the most was how he hadn't died, even as she stared down at him, the sight of him and his chest being torn open flashed through her mind, it had reminded her of another incident, one directly tied to her past, one she had executed without emotion.

 _"D-do you despise m-me that much!? do you hate the son of Morgan that much!?"_

"Hey!"

She snapped out of her musings, her eyes widened and her face was hit by an object, she staggered back in surprise while letting out a small yelp, her eyes blinked rapidly, something had greeted her face, she brought up her right and picked the thing that had latched onto her face with two of her fingers, realization hit her and she dropped the object in horror, a banana peel had graced her face, horror faded to anger as laughter greeted her ears from down below her.

"You! how dare you!" She screamed out, thoroughly agitated at him "What possessed you to throw such a thing at my face?!"

Dante's laughter died down slowly and he raised both his arms to his side and to his shoulder level , his palms open "Glad I got your attention" he answered.

"Attention!?" she questioned in surprise, her voice trembling to a dreaded low "You threw that at my face for _**attention**_?"

"That's what I said!" he answered from down below, completely nonchalant and oblivious to Saber's wrath, while enduring Saber's next barrage of verbal assaults, Dante's gaze turned back to the tower, there was a surreal amount of debries covering the path to the tower, his eyes searched around for another passage, he could easily scale it but had decided against it just cause for the simple reason of feeling quite lazy at the moment and so he had decided to take the easy way through the bullseye bar, sparing Saber a glance, he began moving forward

"I'm going on ahead!" he called out and Saber blinked, her tirade of verbal assaults now effectively stopped.

"Wait! it's not sa-"

"I'll be fine" he answered, cutting her off and waving his hand to her "If you're coming along, I'll be at the entrance, don't be late to the party!"

With the ultimatum given, Dante entered the bar, Saber soon followed after almost immediately "Why doesn't he listen!?" she murmured underneath her breath, jumping down gracefully from the rooftop and onto small window railings on the building she was stationed on before meeting the ground with the force of her metal boots and jogged right after him, on reaching the entrance to the establishment, she moved to unlock the door.

 _"Locked?"_

A sense of dread covered her and she jumped back before a barrier of blood erected itself before her. _"Magic!?"_ she thought out in surprise, she gritted her teeth, this was exactly what she was afraid of, being separated from her master, she wasn't afraid for her sake but for Dante's, if this was set up by an enemy master, it would be disastrous. Footsteps greeted her ears, more hell prides had surrounded her, she was infuriated as she glared back at them, a sense of urgency permeated her entire being as she lunged into battle once more with a battle cry.

"Get out of my way!"

* * *

Saber's battle cry hadn't gone on deaf ears, Dante glanced back to the door from which he came from, the see through glass had allowed him to get a glance at the enemies Saber was facing, they were just regular demons, nothing she couldn't take care of he mused.

"That'll keep her busy for a while" he mused to himself "Was getting real tired of her nagging me all the time..." he mused as he moved to the centre of the bar and stopped as he rumaged through the mess, a few bodies lay across the room, the stench of blood had flooded the room much to Dante's dismay

"What a mess..." he stated all the while walking down a narrow passageway, his eyes had caught a shotgun that was mounted to the wall and he walked towards it "Let's see." , grabbing the shotgun off the wall, he clutched it tightly in his right hand and a spark of red electricity charged from his hand to the gun, smirking, he aimed at a bottle on top of the bar table and pulled the trigger, a stream of bullets tore through the air and broke through the bottle, shattering it on impact into pieces.

"Good enough..." slowly, he grabbed his jacket and placed the shotgun into his pocket, he always knew having deep pockets would come in handy one day and how right he was, he then continued his trek into the room that awaited him.

Opening it, he was greeted to the sight of more blood, the inner part of the bar was a strip club, not that he was interested in such a thing in the first place, it was where Enzo frequented. He glanced around and simply smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"So how long are you gonna stalk me? I know I'm pretty handsome and all but I'm not much into creepers" he voiced to the room.

Footsteps greeted his ears from behind the curtains on the stage, a woman with maroon red hair wearing a brown suit and black gloves greeted his view and he whistled "So babe? you gonna put on a show for me?" he asked while plopping on the sofa in front of the stage.

"You're as crude as I was told, son of Sparda"

"Crude huh?" he questioned, slightly amused, the statement that was given to him already told him all he needed to know about the woman in front of him, he placed his feet on the table before her, nonchalantly glancing at her. "I think I'll take that as a compliment...so babe, you have a name?"

She glared at him, her red eyes piercing his very being "It isn't babe."

"Good to know, so how about we set a date while I get to know you a bit better?" Dante asked, nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the woman's anger.

"At your grave? perhaps" she answered, folding her arms over her chest, she casually glanced to him, now smirking. "Huh, I know you think you're a woman to die for and all but I don't feel like kicking the bucket just yet"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, son of-"

"Oh for the love of-would you stop calling me that? I have a name too? y'know, it's Dante" He exclaimed, now throrughly irritated at the woman before her, he didn't like being addressed as such because it brought back memories which he preferred he didn't want to posses. The woman in front of him look at him in surprise and then simply smirked.

"Ironic, isn't it?" She asked him, finally opening up to a conversation with him "you prefer not to be addressed as the son of Sparda yet you address me as a "babe" '

"That's cause you didn't give me your name, what else am I supposed to call you? heh" he asked her once more, tilting his head to the right. Now thoroughly done with the conversation, she simply smirked at him "If you manage to survive this then I'll think about giving you my name"

"Sounds good to me" Dante answered back, smirking at her.

"Lancer! now!"

And without another moment's notice, Dante rolled to the side as a spear ejected itself into where he was currently seated, his eyes narrowed as the dust cleared and he stood to his full height to see a man with blue spiky hair infront of him in a bluish gray body suit but what had caught his interest the most was the blood red spear he held with him, he flashed a smile at Dante, greeting him.

"You sure do talk alot, kid"

Standing to his full height, Dante just smirked back at him "It comes with the charm"

"Charm huh?" the blue haired man simply chuckled "you're better off not going after her though, she's a pa-"

"Lancer! stop talking and finish up with him! we've wasted enough time!..."

"You mean 'you' wasted enou-"

"What was that!?"

"N-nothing..." Lancer whimpered and slowly looked back to Dante with a sigh "See what I mean?"

"You two might want to get a room" he chuckled and slowly he drew his sword and looked to him in amusement.

The woman behind the supposed "Lancer" simply glared at him "We're nothing like that!" leading to Dante simplly smirking at her "Whatever you say, babe" which lead to the woman glaring at him once more while clenching her fists, his gaze then turned to his opponent in front of him and his eyes narrowed. _"Lancer huh..."_ he mused, his thoughts going back to Saber's words.

 _"As we are heroes, our names have been recorded and revealing our names, our identity means revealing our weakness. Each of us also have a class of our own, Saber, Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin and finally Lancer, a total of seven classes"_

 _"So this guy is another servant."_ Dante thought while narrowing his gaze at his opponent, a sense of dread creeped upon Dante, it was the spear that the man held that drew his attention.

"That's a pretty nice spear you got there..."

"Can't say the same for your sword" Lancer grinned

Without warning, he then launched forward with a thrust as Dante's aqua eyes widened, he jumped towards the ceiling, dodging the spear, wasting no time, Lancer pulled back and jumped up after him and thrusted once more, this time however, Dante narrowly dodged the thrust, tilting his head to the left, he rotated himself in the air and aimed a kick at his opponent's head, that was however caught By Lancer's left hand, mustering all the strength in his body, Lancer swung him around in the air before throwing him down to the ground.

Before reaching the ground, Dante stabbed Rebellion into it and flipped himself into an upright position, he was too slow however as Lancer had done the same, stabbing his spear into the ground, he twirled around it and then launched a kick to Dante's chest, it hit and Dante let out a grunt of pain as he and Rebellion were thrown outside the room and to the outside of the establishment.

He came to a hault "Shit...this guy is good" he murmured as he slowly stood to his full height once more. "Heh, guess I shouldn't screw around.."

"I gotta say, for not being a servant, you're pretty good kid" Lancer's voice echoed from the strip club and slowly he made his way into the clearing, Dante glanced around his surroundings and then back to Lancer, he was now infront of the entrance to the tower, all that stood in his way however was the opponent in-front of him and the woman behind him.

"Heh, you're really starting to piss me off, pal " Dante answered and Lancer smirked back at him "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?

The answer came swiftly as Dante burst forward with rebellion clashing with Lancer's spear, sparks flew between them and in an abnormal display of speed, both of them exchanged blows, the woman overseeing the fight however narrowed her eyes, Lancer was losing ground. Sparks of red and white tore through the ground as rays of light emitted itself from their fight. This time however, Dante took the initiative and moved to strike Lancer down forcing him to go on the defensive, he retreated a few meters and then he thrust forward once more but this time, Dante was ready as he dodged to the right and then dragged Rebellion across the ground and then clashed it with the spear from the botton making Lancer lose his footing, seeing his chance, Dante burst forward once more but Lancer had faked the opening, he smirked as he brought up his right knee and knocked Rebellion from Dante's hand, that didn't stop Dante however as he jumped and shot a kick at Lancer's chest, it had failed as Lancer blocked it, using the momentum from the block, Dante then spun around in the air and using his left leg struck Lancer on his head sending him sprawling back to his master. He rolled in the ground before coming to a hault.

Dante however stood still as Rebllion came down towards him, he effortlessly caught it by it's hilt and then looked to both Lancer and his master.

"That all you got?"

"Cheeky bastard" Lancer chuckled and then he once again took up a stance, both his hands now lay on his spear, his knees were slightly bent as he readied himself, the woman besides him walked a few meters away from him, her eyes narrowing _"So he's going to use it? if this doesn't work then...I have to get ready.."_

Dante had caught the woman's mannerisms, whatever Lancer was preparing, it was going to be a big one, he slowly readied himself once more. Up above the debries, Saber had finally made it to the clearing, the sound of metal clashing had caught her ears and she looked to where it came from, her eyes widened on seeing Dante, alone.

"Oh no..." she whispered and then moved as quickly as she possibly could to reach him.

A spark of red burst through the air and enveloped Lancer as Dante looked on, smirking.

"Let's see if you can handle this one, kid" his eyes narrowed and then he screamed, letting out a battle cry:

 _ **"Gáe Bolg!"**_

Dante readied Rebellion as a streak of red light tore through the air and aimed to hit him, he gritted his teeth and clashed with the red streak of light, sparks flew between them and time slowed down as Dante's eyes widened as he looked to Lancer in surprise, the red streak of light was stronger and formidable than he had first judged it for and he was steadily losing ground, struggling to keep the streak off of his blade

"Dante!"

His eyes widened as Saber's voice reached his ears, standing next to him, the lance was thrown as soon as Saber's voice was heard, twisting her weapon, Saber took the second thrust and deviated it's course barely but fate wouldn't smile upon them, Saber immediately pushed Dante aside as Lancer twisted the lance in his hands and thrust itself into Saber, Dante's eyes widened as she was flung into the air, he stood mesmerized as she hit the ground, unmoving.

"Shit...Saber..." Dante whispered and then it turned into an all out scream as he rushed to her "Saber!"

Throwing Rebellion aside, he ran to her and placing his arms behind her back, he lifted her upper body, trying to shake her off her unconcious state "Hey, get up, get up!"

She coughed as soon as she heard his words, letting go off her, he knelt over concerned as Saber composed herself "I'm fine, the wound was shallow."she answered and then clutched her side, Dante's eyes widened to see blood flowing down from her armor, this had happened cause of him. Her eyes travelled to Lancer and his master who stood away from them

"A curse?...no, an attack that reverses cause and effect...I see" Saber murmured as Dante looked on, back to Lancer, glaring at him.

"Ireland's child of light..."

"Looks like you found me out" Lancer simply remarked "heh, won't do you any good right now though, does it?"

"Whichever way you look at it, we have won this fight.." The woman behind him chimed in, "it'd be in your best interest to surrender"

"On the contrary..." Saber began, standing to her full height much to Dante's amazement, "This battle isn't over" and then glanced to him "Get up, Dante"

"Saber..." he whispered, thoroughly mesmerized by her determination.

"Hmm? where'd goldilocks go? have you begun to respect me?" she smiled, questioning him, her voice kind yet serious and it reminded Dante of someone he had lost long ago, he smirked and then stood up.

"Like that'll ever happen, you can sit this one out" Dante answered and then walked forward, slowly picking up Rebellion.

"Wait Dante, you can't-"

And before any of them could continue, the mountain of debris that had remained stationery in front of them had begun to rained down on them, separating Dante and Saber from Lancer and his master, he moved backwards, holstering Rebellion back onto his coat, he grabbed Saber, literally sweeping her off of her feet and then retreated to the entrance to the tower, as the debris died down, he let out a sigh and let Saber down from his arms to stand on her own, a low blush had heated her cheeks but before she could comment on the matter, Dante looked at her.

"Are you out of your mind?! the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wha-!?" Saber blanched in surprised and shocked at his sudden outburst.

"I wouldn't have died even if that thing had hit me! why'd you jump in?"

"You're wrong, even if it did not kill you, it would've permanently left a wound on your body, that is what Lancer's attack does. If it had hit your heart-ugh..." her statement was cut in short as she clutched her side, but to her surprise, the wound had begun to heal, slowly but surely, _"Avalon?no but..."_ her eyes widened as she snapped back to Dante who looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed "The wound to your chest, how did you survive it?"

"You want to talk about it now of all times?! you're hu-"

"Yes, it is important and I believe we have the time." she answered, her gaze tore through him and after what she had done for him, he couldn't refuse, he rubbed the back of his white shabby hair before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Can you walk?" Dante asked her and she simply nodded her head "then let's head inside, you can take it easy for a bit"

Saber blinked in surprised, she had to check who was walking besides her, she was stunned at his soft tone, his gaze was sullen and there was genuine concern in his demeanor, she was slightly taken aback at this foreign nature that he had exhibhited, she simply closed her eyes and smiled at him

"You need not worry about my wound, it's healing...as to why, well- She looked to him and Dante stared at her blankly. "I think I have an idea.." she finished, walking side by side with a confused Dante who pulled back a little, still wary about her injury, as they entered the tower, his eyes traveled the area, surveying his surroundings, a statue of ice stood out to him, it had the shape of a beast and 3 heads, with paws bigger than Dante's whole body.

Saber had observed it as well, it gave her an eerie they walked to the center and before she could proceed to speak, the ground around them began to shake and the statue in-front of them began to come to life, the ice began to thaw and in the next instant, the debris of ice from the statue shot themselves towards them, Rebellion came into play and he cut the debris in half while glancing back to Saber who readied herself for battle as well, she was annoyed to a degree, everytime she wanted to learn about the young demon hunter, on obstruction or an other showed up, it was beginning to annoy her a great deal.

"You don't need to fight..." he told her "leave the demons to me, besides I'm pretty sure you'll just slow me down" he joked and Saber stated plainly "I would not do such a thing."

"Heh, you say that now" he smirked and walked forward, "just sit there like a good spectator"

"But..."

"Alright listen, how about we make a deal?"

She was slightly taken aback "A deal?"

"Yeah, you take care of those servants and I'll take care of these guys" he pointed to his opponent behind him.

"Then I would like to add a condition." She chimed in and Dante smirked "Alright then, what is it?"

"We will fight together if either of us are overwhelmed by either a servant, a master or a demon, is that acceptable?" she questioned him, laying out her proposal, Dante stood silent and then simply chuckled and turned around.

"I can live with that"

With his reply given and the deal now done, Dante walked towards his opponent, Saber remained silent while watching him trek forward and then her emerald eyes gazed upon the monstrous beast that stood in front of them.

"A mortal? two of them..."

A gruff voice echoed through the area and Dante simply stopped, tilting his head up, he looked to the beast, the beast simply lowered it's head to meet Dante's gaze

"Leave mortal, this place is not for the likes of you"

"Heh, wow, you can talk" Dante smirked "That's a first, you got a name, Fido?"

From it's massive nostrils, it blew out air and glared at Dante "A human would seek to know the name of a demon? how curious, is it stupidity or bravery that compels you?"

"Who knows? all I know is that there's a door behind you so you can either step aside or don't. Either way, I'm going through that door"

At such a proclamation, the demonic beast growled in rage, raising itself to his full height "Arrogant human!" and then opening his mouth, he shot a ball of ice at Dante who swiftly dodged it, Saber looked on and let out a sigh, she knew it would had ended up like this, Dante's conversation skills weren't exactly one would call exemplary, she mused, she then looked to her wound, the bleeding had all but stopped and she couldn't feel the cut that

"You're pretty grouchy huh? how about we go for a walk? come on...I'll even get you some treats' while we're at it" he grinned much to the demon's charge in.

"You dare make a mockery of me?! you will pay, human!"

"Heh, it's showtime" he stated, and with a mock up of a fighter's stance, he smirked and drew his right palm forward, pulling it back, he called out to the demon "Come on"

* * *

Elsewhere, high above the tower, Vergil stood silently watching over the city, a few meters away from him stood his servant who sat nonchalantly and glared at his back _"Why'd I have to end up with someone like him? tch"_

"Your bloodlust isn't something that can intimidate me, Mordred.." Vergil spoke, his eyes now latched onto his servant, yamato lay in his hands as a crutch for him to stand and the very pose that he had struck reminded Mordred of her "father" who she detested. She gritted her teeth and glared at him, her head gear had been taken off of her and her emerald eyes latched onto Vergil.

"It's enough for you to give me a reaction, isn't it?"

Vergil simply glanced at her "Such a child, doing such a petty thing, just for attention..."

At this, Mordred stood to her full height and glared at him, clutching her sword "Say that again and I'll cut you down"

"You can try" He mocked her, before Mordred could raise her sword and strike him, the door behind them opened revealing two figures making their way to the balcony.

"Getting along I see"

"Tsk..." Mordred grunted before standing down and glaring at the visitor "What do you two morons want?"

"Such a temper" the second visitor commented "It's a surprise she hasn't raised her blade against you, Vergil"

Vergil silently smirked as he looked to the two of his visitors, "She was about to before you interrupted her, Arkham" his tone morphed into that of a serious one as he looked to the two "We have an unwanted visitor..."

"One of the masters?" Kotomine questioned. "If so, it's to be expected; the tower is a beacon of interest to them"

"Perhaps..." Vergil neither confirmed nor denied the assumption and instead looked to Arkham. Mordred silently watched over the proceedings, studying Vergil's mannerisms, it was uncanny how similar they were to her, her eyes furrowed in annoyance looking on at them.

"I understand.." Arkham replied, understanding who Vergil was speaking off in the first place and slowly, he turned around, walking towards the door from whence he first came from. Vergil's gaze lay on his retreating back before turning to Kotomine.

"The Matou house's master, Shinji Matou has been killed"

"By who?"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern"

Vergil's gaze lay unchanged as he recalled the name. "She's cunning" he commented before looking away from him and back to the moon lighted city below him.

"Are you not the least bit curious of your brother's progress?"

He was met with silence as Kotomine simply smirked at him and then bowed before excusing himself from the demon slayer's presence, once he was out of earshot, Mordred looked to Vergil "You trust those guys?"

"I trust no one" Vergil replied instantly which surprised Mordred, normally he'd ignore her instead the reply had greeted her ways as soon as the question left her mouth. "Then why are we working with him?"

"He's a means to an end" Vergil replied once more, glancing at her.

"And what am I?" Mordred questioned, at this, Vergil simply smirked at her and then looked away, confusing her to no end "Well!?" she called out to him, thoroughly annoyed, instead she was met by silence and she silently cursed him underneath her breath, her gaze followed his and she too gazed upon the moonlit city before her, to her soul full of rage, it was a soothing melody.

* * *

Down below on a secluded rooftop, one figure of red shone in the darkness, Rin looked to the tower, confused as to what the machination could be and why it was there in the first place, another point of interest that had caught her was the white haired boy she had the displeasure of fighting, even now the memory of her humiliating drove her to rage.

Behind her, a shadowy figure lept to the rooftop and she turned around to meet him "Did you find out anything, Archer?"

"Not much..." he replied nonchalantly "None of the people I encountered here know about that tower"

"What about the man we fought?" Rin questioned once more.

"From what I could gather, the man we fought is a mercenary for hire, he doesn't kill humans rather...the only things he kills are demons"

"Only demons?" Rin questioned, "is that why he didn't finish neither of us when he had the chance?"

Archer simply let out a sigh "Seems so but even if he didn't, there's no telling what his servant would've done."

"Saber huh" Rin mused and then glanced back to the tower, her eyes narrowing. _"Just what is going on? how can demons be summoned during this war? has the church not been notified of this? or are they simply playing along? and that man.."_

"Did you find out his name?" Rin looked back at him,curiosity brimming in her features

"His name huh?" Archer mused as he recalled who the fat man had mistaken him for in the first place "Dante."

Rin simply stood in contemplation, the name didn't register with her and so once again, turning around, she looked to the tower.

"You want to go there?" Archer questioned, his voice calm and deep.

"It's probably where everyone is converging at." Rin answered, Archer just smirked at her "Everyone or that man called Dante?" Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she looked to him "What are you implying?"

Archer just simply chuckled "I'm just saying you've taken quite an interest in him, that's all"

"Tch" Rin grunted, slightly embarrassed, she looked away from him "the only reason I have is cause he survived your shot, how was he able to do that? if you had listened to me and engaged them, we could've known more but you wanted to try it your way"

At this, Archer's demeanor became serious as he too silently wondered as to how he had survived.

* * *

Back at the tower, a loud growl of pain erupted from the base of the tower as Dante launched one final punch to the beasts' head, sending him sprawling to the floor of the tower, Dante landed calmly and simply smirked at the beast that lay infront of him groveling in pain.

Slowly it stood to his full height and looked to him "Y-you're not human."

"Who knows?" he chuckled "I never really bothered about it myself."

At this, Saber's ears perked up _"Not human?, then..."_ she silently mused as the beast infront of them continued to speak, "Regardless, you have proved yourself" at this both Dante and Saber looked at him in surprise, Dante the most, a demon was showing him respect and it's voice and gaze had softened

"You wanted to know my name correct? it is Cerberus"

"Heh, better late than never...thanks" Dante smirked "so can I go through the door now or do we need to go another round?"

"There is no need to fight anymore, human, I know when I am outmatched even though it infuriates me, I would like to see where your life leads, you are interesting."

"Meaning what? exactly?" Dante questioned, slightly puzzled as to what the beast infront of him was saying.

"He wants to come with you, Dante" Saber called out while walking towards them, he blinked in surprise as he looked back to Cerberus "I wouldn't mind but you're kinda big and I really can't take care of you, I can't even take care of myself heh"

Saber's gaze softened as she heard his words, before she could think on the matter, Cerberus spoke once more:

"That will not prove to be a problem, I will accompany you as a soul, take it as my blessing" Cerberus answered, Saber and Dante watched in awe as he shattered infront of them as flakes of ice and snow christened the area around him, a white ball of light descended towards them and Dante held out his hand as the ball of light connected with his arm, a white flash of light enveloped the area and Saber's eyes widened on seeing a a tripartite nunchaku now seated firmly in Dante's hand.

"Let's test you out huh?"

Smirking, he jumped from Saber and proceeded to perform a tirade of moves leaving Saber to blanch at him in surprise _"What is he doing?"_

"Woo!" he shouted, Saber didn't know how to respond to his actions, it was as if she was watching a child gaining a new toy, his immaturity at the simplest of things lead much to be desired and she silently hoped she wouldn't see more of this routine again. She then watched as the weapon was placed near his sword, she watched in surprise as the weapon was phased itself into his sword and then his aqua eyes met her emerald ones.

"So...about that talk"

Saber silently looked on she walked towards him _"A demon grew to respect you, just what kind of man, are you, Dante?"_

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey there! been awhile, sorry for not updating, life got to me *sigh* ah well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! till next time, any questions, please leave them in the reviews~! thanks for reading!_**


	5. Relationship

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry and Fate/Stay Night**_

* * *

 _ **Zeronex: Yeah I agree, probably the only weakness the two of them could have is each other or being out powered by an opponent stronger than them, they can't die by any normal means, the DMC's ones I mean, the historical ones, I have no idea what their weakness' could be.**_

 ** _flamelegendvargas: My bad, I'm still a bit rusty cause I haven't written anything in a long while, I'll try to watch for them now, thank you for pointing it out._**

 ** _Black 13: I have actually! i might or might not do something similar, if I do, I don't wanna tell you cause it'd probably would spoil the story for you. oh yeah, Dante vs giga is incoming~ no worries but it's only after Dante gets all his abilities._**

 _ **Gundam Knight Chris: I was thinking of making Lady one of the masters but I wasted that chance on Shinji, pretty stupid move by me to be honest.**_

 _ **Lord-Krun: Saber is aware of Sparda's contributions, you'll find out a bit about it in this chapter about how he influenced her.**_

 _ **Ben56: yeah, Dante was OP in DMC3, he's OP in this fic as well, i just made him a little less more inexperienced in regards to the story so that he could learn from Saber.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: he's not a nephilim actually, a nephilim is a spawn born from an angel and a human, like the commenter above you said, he's a cambion, thanks for leaving a review!**_

 _ **OverlordofDeath: I thought of changing the interaction mostly the dialogues between them cause it probably would be annoying for the readers to read the same thing again, I'm changing the dialogue but making sure it stays true to their characters. Lady is coming and yeah, Bazzet is alive, she's much more interesting to keep alive than to kill off.**_

* * *

 _ **Mission 4: Relationship**_

As Dante walked towards Saber, preparing his mind for the headache that would follow, he silently mused about what he should say, of how he was the son of a demon and a human, of how most of his life was spent wandering, of how his mother died protecting him, of how his father...atleast in his mind had suddenly abandoned them, so what would he say to her...he wondered. Maybe he'd just answer the reason as to why he had survived in the first place, that the blood of a demon was running through, a short but effective answer, she'd probably be disgusted by the revelation, demons were creatures born of evil, attributed to death and destruction and he stopped as he came face to face with her and nonchalantly asked her

"So what do you wanna know?"

Saber's emerald eyes searched his eyes as her mind jumbled with questions, there was one clear thought that ran through her, that she knew who Dante could be, the giveaways were the white hair and the demonic sword, her eyes examined him and then to the weapons he carried, his brash arrogance, she prepared to make a guess, at first she didn't want to pry into his life but after his near death, she became curious, she knew only one man who could have survived such a wound, even now, the image of his purple regal attire had burned itself into her memory and also the words he had spoken to her when she had quivered at the prospect of being what she was called to be, of how she was unworthy to hold the calling that was given her, he had simply smiled and told her.

 _"You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons or the wind or why it was that this responsibility was given to you, what you can change however is yourself and how you can respond to this responsibility, you were chosen, you are worthy, none can deny it and this is your responsibility because you were a king long before the sword christened you as one"_

She silently closed her eyes recalling the memory and then with a determined gaze met Dante's gaze, she didn't want to blindly guess but she wanted to know so she asked him.

"Do you know of the name 'Sparda'?"

At this, Dante just chuckled "Know it huh? yeah you could say I know it"

Saber's gaze lay still like a still river as she looked on to the young man drawing his eyes away from her. She could feel a sense of animosity growing from him but as quickly as it grew, it subsided and she pressed into him for another question.

"Then you have heard his legend? the tale of the demon who turned his back on his own kind to save humanity?

"Yeah..." Dante answered, "more times than I can count, it makes me sick to hear iit over and over again"

"Why?" Saber questioned, surprise etched into her voice "is it not a pleasure at times to hear of the accomplishments and deeds of the heroes of the past?"

At this, Dante scoffed "Hero huh? if you say so"

Saber's eyes furrowed but before she could continue, an irritated Dante looked to her "Look, you wanted to know how I survived that shot right? what's with all this talk about Sparda? it's annoying"

She blinked at the sudden change of subject and the sudden irritated outburst "Y-yes, but-"

"And you suddenly started talking about him which means there's no point in me even answering your question, you already know why I survived that shot..." he burst out with irritation, glaring at Saber, who in return stood calm, yet gazed at him with confusion and sadness and with a small sigh, she looked to him.

"Then there's no need for me to go about this in a roundabout way" Saber answered, her determination unwavering "Are you his son?"

"Take a wild guess" he scoffed at her, thoroughly annoyed at her for bringing up the name of his father in the first place, he looked away from her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you so angry when I speak about him? is he not your-"

"Cause it's none of your business" he answered coldly, cutting her off immediately.

And before she could question him, the glass at the end of the arena shattered into innumerable number of pieces, in it's place was a red motorcycle that flew through the air, Dante simply looked on as the bike threathened to crash into him and in a swift motion, flipped himself into the air, dodging the bike while simultaneously glancing at the rider on top of the bike, it was a woman with black hair much to his surprise, as they both hit the ground simultaneously.

Saber readied herself, tension lit the air as she looked to the motorcycle, she wondered to if it was another master, if so, their servant would be nearby, Dante on the other hand looked on nonchalantly as the woman stared him down, now that he had taken a closer look, she had the clothing of an overgrown schoolgirl, what set her apart however was the bike and the wide array of ammunition she carried, for her pettite frame, she seemed to be strong.

"Pretty nice bike you got there" Dante commented, the woman stared at him and then rotated the handle on her bike, revving up the engine, she then burst forward as Saber looked on in surprise, Dante stood still and in the next moment; the bike's headlight changed into a grappling hook, shooting upwards, the bike along with the girl rocketed into the glass door above him. Now that the threat had been banished, Saber relaxed her stance and walked towards her current master once more.

Dante's gaze lay on where the girl had disappeared to and then he glanced back to Saber "Things got a bit interesting huh?"

"Indeed" Saber answered, simply staring at the broken shards of the glass that remained but before they could move forward, Saber looked to him.

"Dante"

"Yeah?"

"What was that machination she was riding? could it possibly have been her servant?" Saber questioned, completely curious, Dante blinked rapidly at her question, his animosity towards her completely all but gone and asked her.

"You've never seen a bike before?"

"A bike? is it what that object was called?"

"Yeah but...you're really telling me you haven't heard of a bike before?"

"Not until this day I have not." she answered calmly and with a straight, Dante couldn't believe the absurdity of what she had said, he looked to her and went back to his musings, how old was the woman in front of him anyway? she was petite and looked not much older than him, perhaps even younger.

"You're kidding me" he answered, at this Saber's curiosity hijacked her even further as she pressed him with more questions.

"It also roared, is it some sort of animal?"

Dante walked ahead of her, smirking and wishing nothing to do with the headache that would be formed for his sake in the current situation so he simply agreed "Yep, it's an anim-"

"How curious!" Saber exclaimed, cutting him off entirely at that moment, Dante knew he had dug his hole deeper, he sweat dropped at her curiosity "How did she manage to tame it? is it like a horse?"

Dante let out a defeated sigh, his annoyance slowly grew and then he looked back at her and finally snapped "Look, I'll tell you about it later! no more questions!"

At this sudden outburst, Saber simply stood silent, her mouth completely closed on itself and she nodded her head, Dante smirked back at her "Good" and then proceeded her ahead of her into the confines of the inner tower, Saber followed silently, sulking behind him, her curiosity however never died and she swore that she would find out all she could about the "bike" from Dante when the time came and before they entered the inner sanctums of the tower, Saber stopped once more

"Dante..."

"What is it this time?" he questioned, looking back at her; annoyed once more.

"I apologize for speaking about Sparda, I will not choose to pry into your circumstances unless you wish to tell me" she told him and Dante simply looked back to her for a whole second before letting out a sigh and simply smirked at her

"You called him a hero huh, well let me tell you something about heroes like him" he replied and then began walking forward once more all the while speaking to her, his hands placed in his pockets "They can save everyone except for the ones they love."

The words hit her and her eyes widened in surprise, to a degree what he said was true, memories came rushing back at her of her own past, she shook them aside and gazed upon his back as he moved forward and she too followed behind him painfully aware of how true his statement was.

* * *

Upon entering the confines of the tower, Saber and Dante were met with a feeling of dread, the very air of the inner sanctums bled with fear, Saber's eyes narrowed upon a large statue that was present infront of them, a plethora of angels or what resembled them graced their view, she stared at the sight for a little while.

Dante however moved on ahead and stopped infront of a plethora of stairs, he narrowed his eyes on the tower, there were floors that seemed to go on forever, this would be a great deal of irritation, he glanced back at Saber who simply stood unmoving observing the unholy place that she had been brought too.

"Hey.." Dante called back to her, Saber looked to him in response.

"Why don't you hang back here while I find out where we need to go?" he requested her, he already knew what her answer would be.

"It would be unwise for us to be separated" she answered and Dante let out a sigh as she continued onwards "You could be ambushed alone and I could d-" she stopped and Dante blinked.

"What's the matter?"

Saber remained silent as she looked to his right hand _"Should I tell him? if I do, he'll seperate from me the moment I do and I can't keep an eye on him but if I don't, there could be another situation just like the one with Lancer"_ making up her mind, she looked to him.

"The command seals" she simply stated, Dante blinked in confusion before coming to the realization that he had some seals on his arm, he looked back at her in a questioning glance

"What about it?"

"If we seperate, you could use the command seals to call me to your side at a moment's notice" she explained, she watched as Dante's lips twirled into an instant smile and she foresaw a headache coming.

"Heh, then there shouldn't be an-"

"There is a problem, the command seals can be used only three times and I would rather you'd not use them for something so trivial" she stated, seriously, at this, Dante just looked to the seals once more before letting out a sigh

"Stop acting like my mom please, it's embarrassing" he joked at her, at this Saber's oblivious nature came into play.

"Your mother? no, I am simply asking you to be cautious; you were reckless before and you would've been corne-"

"Agh! enough already, I get it! I won't use the command seals until I need to, alright? stop nagging me already" Dante complained, thoroughly fed up by Saber's overbearing nature, he jumped and Saber watched in surprise as he moved to disappear.

"Dante! wait!"

He peeked out from the floor above her with a grin "I'll go check things out, you stay there!"

Saber felt her irritation growing as she watched him disappear onto the floors above her, " _Why doesn't he ever listen!?"_ her strain of thoughts were cut off as the sound of gunshots tore through the air, followed by a madman laughing, a sweat dropped appeared on the back of her head, Dante was enjoying himself much to her dismay.

 _"To think this is Sparda's son"_ Saber thought, thoroughly annoyed and drained of all stamina, as she continued her line of thought, she recalled what Dante had said to her that the reason he even entered this war was to meet his brother _"So he had two sons?"_

She silently hoped that the other scion of Sparda she would meet wasn't like Dante, dealing with him was taxing and she wondered if her mind could survive another onslaught of Dante's tirades, letting out another sigh, she too soon walked forward to the steps before her intent on following her master.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

A scream of pain resounded from the top of the tower, Vergil slowly sheathed his blade as he looked to the source of the scream with a small glare.

"Don't disappoint me, is this all the power you have?" he questioned, his aqua eyes steeling it's gaaze onto the defeated form before him.

"Y-you..." Mordred coughed, she lay sprawled out before one of the stone gargoyles, struggling to stand, debris had surrounded her, appeared from the wall she had been crash into, slowly she stood to her full height, glaring at Vergil who stood unfazed, she gritted her teeth and then burst forward towards him once more with blinding speed, the sudden surprise attack had managed to graze his coat, his eyes widened for a second before he unsheathed yamato, with blade in hand, he knocked out Mordred's own sword, she looked on in surprise at the sudden disarmament and before she could respond, she was kicked straight into the rubble from where she had first emerged from, she collapsed from the wall straight onto the floor, panting hard and once more, she watched as Vergil sheathed his blade in the pale crescenet moonlight, she was slowly losing consciousness

"Not bad..." Vergil commented as he looked to her.

"D-damn you..." she muttered and she faded, Vergil gazed at she fazed into unconsciousness and slowly his gaze softened _"The Knight of Treachery..."_

"Don't you believe you're a bit hard on her?"

Vergil's gaze narrowed upon the voice that came from his left, he stood stilently as he watched Kotomine walk towards him, his hands behind him simply smirking at the elder son of Sparda, "That is none of your concern" Vergil replied, looking straight at him.

Feeling the sudden wave of hostility, Kotomine stepped back "My apologies" he replied "I overstepped my bounds."

Vergil paid him no mind as he looked on to the unconscious form of his servant.

"Your brother has entered the tower" Kotomine replied, Vergil once again spared him a glance and closed his eyes "and his servant?"

"His servant is with him as well" he continued, amusement dancing in his voice "it would seem that they dislike each other to a certain degree yet have reached a mutual unders-"

"I did not ask for what relationship they share" Vergil answered, Kotomine bowed his head politely "Of course" and then proceeded to exit from whence he had came but before he could go, a silent voice called out to him.

"Kotomine"

"Yes, Vergil?"

"Do not think I'm ignorant to what you have done regarding our servants" Vergil told him, his eyes narrowing. At this accusation, Kotomine simply smirked looking back to him.

"I merely did it to make the war more interesting, can you honestly say that you dislike the servant that you were bestowed upon and would liked to have the one your brother possessed? would you I have rather given the catalyst that summoned Mordred to your brother?"

At this, Vergil remained silent and glanced to the unconscious Mordred infront of him, Kotomine was met with silence, smirking "I shall take my leave then"

Vergil looked upon his retreating back once more and then walked towards the unconscious Mordred, he knelt down to her level, taking off her helmet, his gaze rest on her for a moment, before he placed a hand on her forehead, slowly he passed his energy onto her, healing her from any wounds she had acquired, he looked on as as she slowly opened her eyes slowly, still dazed from the beating he had given her.

Her emerald eyes widened as she moved to get up "Y-you!"

"Stay still" he commanded her

"W-why should I?!" she shouted at him much to his annoyance. "D-dont p-pity m-urg!" the wounds from her battle had hurt her but it had quieted her which was a welcome relief, "D-damn it...tch.." she complained as she collapsed into the rubble once more.

"I'd have healed even w-without you giving me your mana..." Mordred answered, slightly irritated, Vergil however at that moment withdrew his hand, he had transferred enough mana for her healing to quicken, he wore his right glove once more and slowly stood up without saying a word, Mordred however, was feeling much better as she looked at him in surprise, her wounds had been instantly healed compared to the normal time it took for her to heal, this was instant.

Vergil walked away from her but as he did, she called out to her much to his surprise "Master!", he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm not going to thank you for this! you're the one who did this to me in the first place" she told him, Vergil simply turned around and walked away from her and just when she had thought she had been ignored again, his voice reached her.

"For someone who just lost her duel, you have quite a mouth on you"

"I did not lose!" Mordred replied, thoroughly annoyed at the man infront of her, she immediately stood to her full height, glaring at him and gritting her teeth, she grabbed her sword once more, at this Vergil looked back to her and in a mocking tone began to speak.

"You wish to go another round? for a woman, you're quite tenacious..." Vergil replied, the air suddenly dropped to a chill as Vergil blinked.

"What did you call me?" Mordred whispered in annoyance, Vergil however wasn't fazed by it yet his hand lay on Yamato's sheath on sensing Mordred's anger.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" with a battle cry, she lunged forward, grabbing her sword and then clashed with Vergil once more who calmly looked at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked her, curious.

"Tch!" she gritted her teeth and with a swing of her sword threw Vergil off his footing much to his surprise, she drew her sword back and aimed to stab him, Vergil's eyes however narrowed onto her form.

 _"Her strength is based off of her emotions, the angrier she is, the stronger she becomes...I can't fight her head on"_

He flipped into the air, dodging the stab, he gripped yamato tightly and landed a few meters away from Mordred who glanced back at him in anger, his eyes laid on her for a moment estimating her next movement.

"You refuse to be called a woman, is that right?" Vergil questioned her, at this Mordred's eyes lit up in rage once more.

"I won't think twice about cutting you down, master, stop calling me that" she shouted at him, pointing her blade at him, at this Vergil stood calmly and sheathed Yamato "Very well, I'll keep that in mind"

"You better" she warned him and Vergil simply smirked at her, surprised at how powerful she really was, in his mind, he probably couldn't have asked for a better partner, once again, readying his blade, this time he was the one who lunged forward, intent on continuing his dance with Mordred, she replied in same as she too burst forward with a battle cry, to her, the battle was exhilarating, her blood was boiling on fighting someone as strong as her so she relished the challenge.

Saber had become quite fed up with Dante's antics, a few minutes after she had followed after him, he had appeared from another doorway away from the floor she stood at with a spear, before she could follow him, he had disappeared into another door and had reappeared above her much to her dismay, before she could even ask him to stop, he had once again disappeared through another door and had reappeared on the ground floor, this time without a spear, she had quite enough.

* * *

"Dante!"

He blinked, totally taken aback by the sudden shout, he looked up to see Saber panting at him "What's the matter?"

"Please stop! I cannot follow you" she called out to him, at this sudden proclamation, Dante grinned, the fun was just about to begin as a devious plan hatched into his mind.

"Oh, you need me to slow down huh?" Dante asked her and Saber simply nodded her head, "Alright then, I'll wait" he began, Saber looked to him grateful that he was listening to her, he smirked however

"For three seconds" he finished and Saber blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh hey, time's up, I'll catch you later" Dante told her and then proceeded to walk to another door, Saber didn't know what to say, one thing she knew for certain was that she was reaching her boiling point, her eyes darkened as she watched him open the door "You..you!"

Dante just looked back at her and grinned "Later!"

"Stop right this instant!" she screamed and rose to her feet, this time intent on follow after him, Dante however had long since disappeared into the door, Saber jumped from the floor she was on and to the floor where Dante had gone to, she reached it with ease, the sound of gunshots once again tore through the air and she hurried to follow after him, she entered through the door to find a narrow passage awaiting her, a sick screech graced her ears from the right, she turned to find another door and she opened it almost immediately and found Dante at the center of the room, simply placing his guns back into his holster and the dead body of a humongous insect like demon right next to him.

He blinked in surprise to see Saber standing above him "What do you know? you caught up" he smirked at her.

A twitch appeared on her forehead, she jumped down to meet him and then walked towards him in irritation "You!" she began, much to Dante's dismay "From this point forward, we will not separate! do you understand? I have had quite enough of your childish antics!"

"Alright, geez, calm down will you?" Dante answered, trying to soothe her anger, to him, she might've been overbearing but she cared and this was the first time in a long while that someone cared enough to get angry at him even if it was annoying, it was a welcome change but before he could continue his strain of thought, a sick laughter echoed through the arena and he blinked.

"Well well well, look at these two lovebirds, getting cozey are we? hmmm?"

Both of them tensed on hearing the voice and then looked around, without warning a giant ball dropped on the two of them, the duo jumped out of it's way, dodging the ball, they skidded to a halt away from each other and looked to the ball, it had a face on it much to their disguest and on top of it stood a thin, stick like man wearing a purple fur bodysuit, his nose was large, his skin was white and his eyes gleamed with maliciousness.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante questioned, annoyed at the uninvited guest.

"My my my, how about" he dissappeared and reappeared right infront of Dante, the latter in turn who steeped back in surprise "you show me some respect, devil boy?"

"Zip it, clown" Dante answered back, ebony now pointed to the strange man's nose, Saber stood silent looking on at the sight, the man's attire had reminded her of the jester's that had graced the courts of her kingdom once upon a time.

"Are you a servant?" Saber questioned as Dante held him at gunpoint.

"Oh no no no, my dear, I am but a humble guide of this magnificent tower, I am but here to give you a few small tips" he replied.

"Tips?" Saber questioned him.

"Oh yes, now if you would kindly ask the devil boy over here to remove the gun he's pointed at my face, I'd be happy to tell you about them" he continued on his tirade much to Dante's annoyance, Saber looked to him and Dante simply let out a sigh as he let go off the clown.

"Start talking"

"Talk about rude.." he answered and then looked on as Saber walked to Dante's side, his gaze stay still for a moment before he continued "Well then, in the next room, you will find a power source to help you but on taking the power source, you will be locked into the room with no way out but if you don't take the power source, you cannot continue to the tower any further.."

"You're starting to piss me off, get to the point" Dante began, his boiling point reaching a new high.

"It's simple! my dear dumb devil boy" he answered, mocking Dante's intelligence "You need another power source! you already have it too but you're probably not sharp enough to use it!"

"Why you-" Dante began, Saber spoke up immediately trying to calm her master "Wait Dante" and then looked to the jester before her "You're telling us that one of his weapons can help us get through the tower after we gain the other source of power"

"Bingo! give the lovely lady a little prize" jester commented and then looked to Dante "such a shame you ended up with such a lovely servant but anyway! here's a prize for our intelligent lady!" and in an instant, Jester jumped away from them and from behind, the laughing ball lunged at the two of them.

Dante moved quickly ahead before Saber could react and sliced the ball in to, but as he did so; it exploded, sending him spiraling away from Saber who called out to him in concern, he crashed into an adjacent wall and groaned in pain. Jester's laugh echoed through the arena as Saber rushed to Dante's side.

"I'll see you two lovebirds again, sometime, toodles! oh and devil boy, try not to be so obvious!" and with another laugh, he dissappeared onto the ceiling above him, no trace of him ever

"Damn" Dante murmured as he stood to his full height "just wait till I find you, you jackass"

Saber looked at him in concern as he stood up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, told you before...you can't get rid of me that easily"

"That does not mean you should take every attack head on" Saber replied to him in concern, Dante didn't reply, rather just looked to the door that awaited them. "You think what he said was true?"

"I have my doubts, it could be a trap." Saber answered, caution dancing in her voice.

"Guess there's only one way to find out, huh?" he asked her and then proceeded to open the large red door that awaited them.

* * *

 _ **AN: And done~ hope you enjoyed the chapter! any questions, please leave it in the review and I'll get back to you! thanks~**_


End file.
